


Google Reads Fanfics: Changing Channels

by mmcgui12sthings



Series: Google Reads Fanfics [6]
Category: Channel Zero (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanvids, Gen, Season/Series 01, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12sthings/pseuds/mmcgui12sthings
Summary: What if Mike's plan to stop Eddie in the Candle Cove season finale of Channel Zero failed?
Series: Google Reads Fanfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633351
Collections: Hobbit4Lyfe's Prompt Meme





	Google Reads Fanfics: Changing Channels

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Changing Channels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139467) by [mmcgui12_gmu_channelzero (mmcgui12_gmu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_channelzero). 
  * In response to a prompt by [A_Strange_Vessel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Strange_Vessel/pseuds/A_Strange_Vessel) in the [Hobbit4Lyfe_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Hobbit4Lyfe_Prompt_Meme) collection. 




End file.
